Veemon, You're My Only Friend
by Wakuseino
Summary: Basically just goes over one of the 02 episodes this time around, but 100% Daisuke POV.


  
  
Well, taking some time off from writing stories, several ideas for stories entered my head. Among them were   
a story taking place 20 years after 02 and following the actions of a group of "Dark Digidestined" (Currently   
known as "The Black List"), a story involving Hikari and Miyako chasing after Iori to gain the attention of   
Takeru and Daisuke (Currently known as "The Love Pentagon"), and this one, which was mostly inspired by one   
of the episodes in 02... the episode where Daisuke's sister is introduced.   
  
In fact, a bit of the first part of this story is just a recreation of those events in Daisuke's mind. However,   
some changes will be in there, partly because I want this story to lead a different pathway than the series,   
and partly because I can't remember the entirety of that episode.   
  
Oh! I almost forgot! For future reference, I'm trying to turn this story into a Daiyako. (Daisuke/Miyako)   
  
And one final note... What was Yamato THINKING when he said "Let's sneak in"?!! Now if everyone went and used   
Daisuke's strategy, they would have had everything done in half the time, and Daisuke wouldn't have ended up   
half-dead on the pathway to the spire!   
  
Ok... another final note: **I HATE DIALOGUE!!!!** That might seem strange, but I'm just no good at it. If you read this   
story, you'll notice there's not very much actual speech in here.   
  
**Veemon, You're My Only Friend: Part 1   
By: _Wakuseino_**   
  
Although this might be a bit harsh to say, I hated Yamato from the first time I saw him. He personified   
everything I hated. To make matters worse, he was almost a carbon-copy of Takeru... or is it the other way   
around? Anyways, back on track, things between me and Yamato got a lot worse after we went into the   
Digital World on that fateful day.   
  
The day had gone by fairly quickly, actually. We had destroyed 3 Control Spires, and it was about noon. Then Gabumon   
floated down the stream and told us about his battle against RedVegiemon.   
  
Me and Yamato had very differing ideas on how to make the assault in the area. Normally, the Digimon Kaizer was around   
causing trouble with his tactical genious. However, the fact that we would have normally been atacked from now made me   
decide that he must have taken a holiday from taking over the world or something. So I figured that a direct assault   
would work best. Without the Digimon Kaizer around, they wouldn't have any real ability to work together, while we   
would have 5 Armor-Digivolved Digimon and know enough to work as a team.   
  
Of course, Yamato saw it very differently. His idea was to pretend that our digimon partners had captured us and were   
bringing us to the Digimon Kaizer.   
  
To me, this seemed to be a horrible idea. There was so much that could go wrong with   
it. What if they noticed that our digimon didn't have the red eyes that all of the digimon controlled by Dark Rings had?   
What if they noticed that the "Dark Rings" were only made of plastic? In either of these cases, we wouldn't have time to   
armor digivolve before they swarmed us.   
  
I stated my objection to this idea, but everyone objected to my idea. Miyako was the first to object, which hurt just about   
as much as when Kari also rejected my idea. Me and Miyako were best friends for years, before we found out about the Digital   
World, but now that I needed her support, she brushed me off, as though I meant nothing to her at all.   
  
With Kari, though, I'd been keeping a mental note in the form of a flower. Whenever she said something that was supportive   
of me, I would take one of the "petals" off of the "flower" under the pretense that "she likes me". However, whenever she   
went and yelled at me, accused me of something, or any other such thing, I would pull off a petal with the "she hates me"   
pretense. To add to this fact, she was extremely angry at me because of something I did the day before. I forget what   
exactly it was, but it meant I was running out of petals, and most of them were being used on "she hates me". Therefore,   
when she said about how much better Yamato's plan was, I was devastated. I came closer and closer to the belief that she   
truly did hate me.   
  
Somehow, the RedVegiemon and its Vegiemon cohorts didn't notice that the rings were only made of plastic, and they didn't   
notice the lack of red eyes. In other words, we got in and set free the Gazimon held prisoner there. For some reason, they   
didn't have dark rings placed on them yet, which meant that indeed, the Digimon Kaizer HADN'T begun enslaving the populous   
yet.   
  
The Gazimon, grateful for being rescued, decided to show us the back way out of the town and the pathway to the Control   
Spire. On the way there, Yamato mentioned that he met up with my sister, Jun, earlier today. At just the mention of her   
name, I knew that things weren't going to go well. Every single year Jun would end up spreading rumors about me. Usually,   
it took me the entire school year to regain face. I decided that there was only one way to get things done. I decided   
to interrogate him to find out what Jun had told him, quoting from rumors she had spread about me before. If I recall   
correctly, I believe he returned fire, shouting:   
  
"She didn't even mention you! You've got an even bigger mouth than she does!"   
  
Somehow, this ended up turning to Takeru, which of course put me on Hikari's bad side. When she yelled at me, I pulled off   
another petal and found, much to my distress, that I was out of petals. I froze at that spot, as though a moment of clarity   
suddenly hit me.   
  
_She hates me. She hates me._ My mind was chanting. I didn't want to think about it, as with every time it repeated, I was   
hurt more and more. Unable to so much as move, all I could do was watch everyone except Veemon ignore me and walk ahead.   
  
It was just as well that it was at that specific time RedVegiemon had discovered his lack of slaves and came charging with   
his army of Vegiemon straight for me. Veemon sprang into action, but I knew that it wouldn't be enough. He would have to   
Armor Digivolve. I began shouting out the phrase that I had memorized from all this time in the Digital World.   
  
"Digi-Armor Ener-" at that moment, my mind jumped in again. _She hates me._ Just the brief touch with that memory made me   
lose my will to fight. Self-pity it may have been, but it was effective nonetheless. Thus, the Vegiemon swarmed me. Without   
anyone to warn the others, though, they to were surrounded by creatures before they even knew what was going on. Veemon,   
however, had decided to battle RedVegiemon on his own.   
  
I tried to convince Veemon to stop, but he said he wouldn't until I was happy again. _Well,_ I thought to myself, _that   
probably won't happen anytime soon._ Just the same, though, I faked a smile and told Veemon I was happy. I had already lost   
my love today, and I didn't plan on losing Veemon because I was to heartbroken to stop him from killing himself.   
  
That didn't stop Veemon though, and it wasn't until RedVegiemon had broken a piece of the spire that we were truly safe.   
With part of the spire gone, Yamato's Gabumon could digivolve into Garurumon, which quickly got rid of the Vegiemon. Veemon,   
however, was locked in mortal combat against RedVegiemon and would probably be killed unless I did something. This time, I   
managed to armor-digivolve Veemon successfully, and Flamedramon quickly defeated RedVegiemon. Afterwars, the others quickly   
armor-digivolved their Digimon **(A/N: FINALLY!!!)**and destroyed the spire. However with the battle over, my thoughts   
began turning to another point.   
  
_None of them stood up for me. The ones I care most about hate me. They would have just let RedVegiemon kill me. They all   
hate me..._


End file.
